The Gate Misadventures
by Chara-The-Heart
Summary: Who knew The Gate had a sense of humor? Follow Ed and Al Elric's journey into a world that actually bends to complement Alchemy as they know it. A Harry Potter crossover! Marauder era XP
1. Half Complete

**The Gate Misadventures**

by Chara-the-Heart

Summery: Who knew The Gate had a sense of humor? Follow Ed and Al Elric's journey into a world that actually bends to complement Alchemy as they know it. A Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Marader era XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) or Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)

* * *

_Chapter One: Half Complete_

Edward 'Fullmetal' Elric already knew he hated The Gate. It was the 'power' that kept all alchemic exchanges equivilant and on top of it all, it was seriously creepy. He had seen it a grand total of five times now. Once during he and his brother's attempted ressurrection of their mother, the second when Envy stabbed him and his brother sacrificed himself to keep him alive, the third when he skipped out of the demension to keep his brother Alphonse alive, the fourth when he returned to his world and last when he and his brother helped put the Nazi's back in their own world. And thus they now stood before The Gate again, knowing this would be the last time the saw the gate due to Alchemy.

What the brothers hadn't _quite_ caught onto yet was that The Gate was a sentient being and at times had a rather macrabe sence of humor. The Gate wondered if Edward Elric's sense if empathy towards it was as small as his stature. The Gate actually liked Alphonse Elric, the only reason it allowed his soul to return to the living world for simply the price of an arm. So with a quirky 'smile' it decided to have a little bit of fun with the brothers and send them on a little vacation journey threw time and demension. It would return them to their proper home at the right time. Besides, with the Elrics in _that_ demension, the law of Alchemy would follow and those _magical_ people would have to _work_ for results.

The Elric brothers suddenly felt strange arms pulling them from the Gate. The black arms had for some reason, changed into silver colored ones but that didn't stop them from struggling against them. In horror Edward looked down at his body, watching his automail limbs dissolving into nothing, leving even the bases for them gone, 'Winry's going to be pissed.' Was his only thought.

"ED! My eyes! The Gate's taking them!" Ed wreched his head over and watched the horrible sight of Alphnse's eyes dissolving into nothing, "What the hell, you bastard Gate! WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT FROM US!?" Ed roared in complete rage.

The Gate of course did not reply but finally spat the two brothers out into the newly opened demension, right into the living room of the most advanced Alchemist of that world. What could it say, the Elric deserved a break for once.

"Oh dear. It looks like you two boys have been Spliched." Ed, though his head was throbbing in a migrane and his stumps of previous automail lims were bloody and painful, looked up towards the speaker of the unknown language. It was a middle aged man with graying auburn hair and dark blue eyes staring down at them. A middle aged woman with blond hair and green eyes stood up from a chair and gently began to comfort his shivering brother.

_**"I don't know what the hell you just said but you've got to help my brother. That bastard Gate took his eyes!"**_

_**"Ah, you speak a strange dialect of German I hear. My name is Nicolas Flamel. Of course my wife and I will help you and your brother, but would you tell me where you were Apperating too before you two got Spliched?"**_

Ed loosened his scowl, but his eyes still burned with anger as he said, **_"Nowhere. My brother Alphonse and I were finally finished dealing with The Gate but it took us, even though we wern't Exchanging anything and it dropped us here. Will you send my brother and I to a hospital or not, old man?"_**

The man looked stunned, **_"You don't mean the legendary Alchemy Exchange Gate do you? I've spent nine decades reserching that thing and there was no litteral way to open it from this side. Are you really from the other side of The Gate?"_**

_**"Alchemy Exchange Gate. The Gate. I suppose it's the same. Now quit changing the subject and tell me if you'll send us to a hospital or not."**_

_**"Of course we'll help you boys. My wife, Perenelle here, is an expert healer and will set you up with special prostetics in no time."**_

Ed crawled over to where Perenelle had his brother laying flat on his back, gaping holes where his eyes used to be staring upwards. The woman was filling a cup up with liquids, strange herbs and continuously stirred it with a gold stemmed spoon. Not even ten minutes passed before she placed to blobs of blue goop into his brother's eyes and covered them with a silver colored cloth. With a smile she turned to Ed and said, _**"He'll be ready in twenty more minutes. You said you're brothers name was Alphonse didn't you? Any what about yours, young one?"**_

_**"Edward Elric. Will you use automail for my limbs?"**_ The golden eyed teenager asked.

_**"I'm not sure what 'automail' is young man. But I will make you the best functioning methril arm and leg I've ever created."**_

Edward looked intregued and asked, _**"What's the chemicals making up 'methril'? Is it metal or mineral? Will it crack or shatter easily, because I don't like dealing with shattering limbs."**_

Nicolas laughed heartedly and said, _**"My you certainly have an Alchemic mind, young one. Methril is steel inlayed with diamond fibers, somewhat like fiberglass in that it is light but very, very strong. If you'd like she can put an enchantment on it to make it able to channel magic."**_

Ed snorted in distaste, _**"I don't believe in magic. Things like miracles and magic can be explained by simple alchempc principles."**_

**_"Fine then, young Mr. Elric. I should also add that Perenelle's addition will probably give a boost to your Alchemy skills."_**

_**"Well if that's the case than add it. I'll owe you two something big for helping Al and me. Equivilant Exchange and all..."**_

Nicolas smiled at the young boy and nodded, _**"I'll be sure to keep that in mind."**_

An hour later the two brothers were sleeping soundly and Perenelle notice an unusual glint in her husband's eye, "That boy is stubborn as any alchemist I've ever seen, Nicolas. I don't think he'll want you taking care of him."

"You never know, 'Nelle. He might just come to like us and I _have_ been looking for the right person to pass my knowledge onto."

"I just hope you know what you're doing. You're not as young as you used to be after all. If he decided to wail on you with his new arm he'd probably damage you beyond even what _I_ could repair..."

_**END CHAPTER**_

* * *

Well, what did you think? Review please! The next chapter should be up within another week! 


	2. Equivilant Exchange

The Gate Misadventures

by Chara-the-Heart

Summery: Who knew The Gate had a sense of humor? Follow Ed and Al Elric's journey into a world that actually bends to complement Alchemy as they know it. A Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Marauder era XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) or Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)

* * *

Chapter Two: Equivilant Exchange

**THE DAILY PROPHET**

**June 1, 1975**

MYSTERIOUS MAGICAL MISHAPS!

Story Exclusive by Serena Skeeter

_Only a week ago things where fine in the magical world. Students from Hogwarts were winding down to enjoy a relaxing summer but something strange has been happening. It was first noticed by Professor Minerva McGonagal, the Head of Gryffindor and Transfiguration professor at Hogwarts, _"I was demenstrating to the fifth years what they would be learning next year by transfiguring a goblet into a horse but the horse turned out to be only five inches tall, the same size as the goblet. I must say it had me baffeled. I tried several other times but I can't seem to transfigurate anything into something bigger than the object it transformed from."

_In the school of Drumstrang a similar problem was noted by Professor __Dimitri Ponomaryóv, the Conjuring professor,_ "Conjuring is a simple magic really, you transform air into objects. But last week I haven't been getting many results conjuring furnature and the clothing I conjured actually was another teacher's clothing summoned to me. It is completely baffling. Almost as if conjuring cannot work properly."

_No one knows WHY any of this is happening, but if you the reader has any ideas simply contact your nearest Ministry Official and they promise to give you mention when this problem has been solved._

_---_

"You're going to tell them about Equivilant Exchange aren't you?" Ed asked as he read the newspaper article, knowing Nicolas Flamel was sitting two chairs beside him.

"I don't see why. I've been out of public light for a century at least and don't really want to deal with them again. No, they'll figure it out on their own with minimal difficulty. I can't tell them everything after all."

"You still haven't told me how you want me to repay you and your wife for the help you gave us. And don't give me that weak excuse about watching to see if my arm and leg work fine or that my brother needs post-op rest."

Nicolas smiled and said with a cheery lilt, "Well I suppose it's about time I asked you then. I want to teach you all I can about magical alchemy. I know you don't believe that magic is real but trust me, I'll show you some convincing techniques."

"You're right about me not believing in magic but what about Al?" Ed asked suspiciously, "We stick togeather you see and I won't take training from you if you ignore my brother." 'We won't push each other away after all we've been through.'

"My wife Perenelle is an expert Healer Alchemist. Alphonse has been quite interested in the technique that gave him new eyes I'm sure you heard. I would train you and she would be able to train Alphonse. Now would you like to see magic tied into Alchemy?"

Ed smirked and said, "You've got ten minutes to convince me Old Man."

Nicolas smiled and pulled out a thin stick about ten inches long in length. Next he went over to a cupboard and removed a stein filled with silvery-white sand. He then drew a transmutation circle with the stick, adding strange symbols Ed had never seen on the edges and poured the sand into the center. Finally he placed his hands on the edge of the circle and in a flash of blue light a glass goblet appeared. "You enjoy orange juice, isn't that right Edward?"

"Yeah, that's true," he replied and watched as Nicolas reached to the middle of the breakfast table and pulled the jug of orange juice towards him. He then filled the glass to the brim and handed it to Ed. "Drink for as long as you'll like. The challice won't empty for another year."

Ed humphed in disbelief and quickly grabed the glass and began to gulp it down. With a satisfied smirk he slammed it down on the table and was on the verge of gloating when his eye caught the rim of the glass. It hadn't dropped an inch. "That's-what the-how did-How is that possible!? I know I just drank it all down!"

"By combining magic with alchemy the glass creates juice over and over again. The alchemy acts the same as natural regeneration in the human body. Of course more things can be done besides self filling goblets."

Ed was more than slightly interested now, "What type of energy did you use to create the constant flow of regeneration?"

"Magic. It is a very mysterious force in this world but I like to equate it to spirit energy. The stronger your spirit is in most cases equal to the strength of your magic."

Ed was about to ask another question but was interrupted by the appearance of his younger brother. "Good morning Ed." he said with a yawn as he blinked a few times to get some feeling into his eyes. Alphonse's eyes were the exact same color as before the gate took them but according to Al they acted different. Almost like he could see energy fields or something that Ed and the Flamel's couldn't. Perenelle called it 'mage sight.'

"That goblet is glowing white, Ed."

"Yeah, this old timer here put some spirit energy into it whil he transmutated it. Apperentally it has a years worth of orange juce in it."

"So you believe what they're saying about this magic stuff is real?" Al asked with a grin, "You took faster to accept it than I thought you would. I thought I'd have to wait for at least another month before learning things from Mrs. Flamel."

"Hey what do you mean by that?" Ed asked with a glare, "I don't appreciate being kept out of the loop you know."

"Sorry, Ed. But after that goop turned into new eyes for me how could I _not_ believe that there was something magical about it?"

"Ugh, this is so typical. Where the heck do you get all your damn optimism from Al!? It certainly doesn't fall on you from the sky!" Ed demanded as he playfully shook his fist at his brother.

With a cheery grin Alphonse replied, "I need to be optimistic to even out your endless mopeing, oh esteemed older brother. We're eachother's equivilant exchange after all."

Nicolas burst into a deep belly laugh while from the doorway of the kitchen Perenelle stood giggling, "You boys are alright. Finish up your breakfast then, today you two will start your lessons and we'll have to move into the library."

"Huh. A private library. Hope it has a good awe factor or I'll be disappointed Mr. Flamel." Ed said as he finally finished up his breakfast and took a sip from the orange juice goblet. The magic alchemist just smiled and led the two brothers down a lantern-lit hallway.

Nicolas reached a set of double doors and paused for dramatic tension to build befor with a playful exuberance only acomplished by a childish 600+ old man he flung open the doors and said, "Behold the Flamel House Library. Today's free study day."

The view was enough to cause both brother's jaws to drop. The library was huge! Nearly half the size of the Main Library in Central. "Alphonse..."

"Yeah, Edward?"

"...I think I'm going to like being an apprentince again..."

* * *

END CHAPTER

Thanks for the review, Anonymous Laughter. Please give reviews!

Once again if you read and enjoyed this story (or even if you didn't) Please review!


	3. Unwanted Interruption

The Gate Misadventures

by Chara-the-Heart

Summery: Who knew The Gate had a sense of humor? Follow Ed and Al Elric's journey into a world that actually bends to complement Alchemy as they know it. A Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Marauder era XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) or Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)

* * *

Chapter Three: Unwanted Interruption 

The summer with the Flamel's were the most interesting the Elric brothers had in a long while. Learning magical alchemy had been more complicated than Edward had first assumed as was healing alchemy for Alphonse. The first trouble the two had run into was the fact that they didn't have magic wands. According to Nicolas Flamel the magical object was needed and so he called a wandcrafter named Strom Gruenewald who had a little-known wand shop in Germany. Finding the right wand for Edward had been especially amusing.

His first try had ended up catching the room on fire, next all the glass in the room shattered, and more destruction followed in his tryouts.

Ed had gone threw at least a dozen different wands when Mr. Gruenewald finally shoved one into Ed's hand, saying in amusement, "Bonzai wood, five and three quarters inches, dragon heartstring from a Peruvian Vipertooth, excellent work for high power in spells."

With a little flick a burst of electric blue light had erupted from the end of the wand and a sapling had sprung up from Nicolas Flamel's wooden floor.

"I think you've found a matching wand. Don't lose it, it's an extreamly powerful wand even though it is very small."

"_Whose wand are you calling so small it can be mistaken for a piece of chalk_!?"

"Please calm down, Ed. I don't think he ment that as an insult," Al said, attempting to pacify his older brother into a less vicious mood.

Slowly and relunctantly Ed finally did calm down but proceeded to glare at Mr. Gruenewald while Al got his own wand. Alphonse's wand 'disasters' wern't nearly as...explosive as his brother's had been but he did accidently liquify the walls and erased all the colors from the room. Finally Mr. Gruenewald handed him a smallish wand, saying, "Oak wood, seven and three tenth's inches with a unicorn foal hair core, excellent wand for delacate and complicated spell work."

With a simple flick of his wrist a prism flow of colored lights rushed from it's tip and the beautiful sound of a brook in a forest filled the air. "Perfect! Though I really am surprised, young Master Elric. Only a person with the most peaceful disposition could even use such a wand. It's the way the unicorn hair reacts to negative energy you see."

"Then I'm not surprised at all," Ed said with a laugh, "Not even a little _girl_ could be as peaceful as Alphonse."

After that it was pretty much smooth sailing. The Elrics found themselves really liking and opening up to the Flamels. The older couple were very energetic, positive and caring and happily acted the part of substatute grandparents when they wern't training Ed and Al. Their home was fairly small considering the library, reasearch areas, labratory and greenhouse. There were only two bedrooms, one of which the two brothers easily shared, a kitchen/dining room, and an empty room where duels could be easily held with plenty of room for drawing runes and transmutation circles.

It was also the point of entry for people to Apperate into.

It was close to the end of July when the 'situation' occured. Edward and Alphonse were dueling, combining their usual physical with magical and alchemy. Looking at them you could easily mistake them for twins. Both had their long hair pulled into a braid, both wore black clothes with white gloves (though Al had transmutation circles drawn on them) and each was wearing a flamel-embellished cloak, Alphonse's was green and Edward's was in his usual red.

Of course with the Elrics nothing was done half heartedly and so when Albus Dumbledore Apperated into the room he was more than a little surprised to see two young teens battling it out by wandlessly warping the stone and wooden floor into weapons while simutaniously blasting each other with what looked like typical first year level jinxes.

"Better surrender before you get hurt, Ed. You know you've never beaten me."

"HA! That's because you couldn't ever get tired you cheat! Besides I've got _experiance_ on my side!"

Alphonse just laughed and transmuted a wooden replica of himself before slamming his hands on the 'statue', engulfing it in a blue light before he _and_ the replica attacked, "Let's see if you can handle two-on-one then, brother!"

With a clap Ed transformed his methril arm into a scythe-shaped blade in order to block the wooden puppet's physical attack. The real Al let out a shout of horror and surprise when it was chopped in half at the waist, "B-brother! Look what you did to it! That's not very funny!"

"Sorry, I keep forgetting this methril makes blades sharper than my old automail."

"You're lucky my soul can't get hurt in those things or I'd be in a lot of pain right now."

"I said I was sorry!" Ed growled in frustraition.

Alphonse laughed, "I know. I was just playing, besides," he rushed his distracted older brother and knocked him off his feet, "I just wanted to win."

"Excuse me my boys but is Nicolas in?" The two were startled to find a person in the room with them and even more surprised to see the figure of Albus. He was looking at the two brothers with a grandfatherly type of expression and it immediately annoyed Ed. Nobody called Edward Elric 'my boy', at least Nicolas called him eather Edward or young one (it didn't bother him after he found out compared to Flamel's everyone was called 'young one').

"Who the hell are you?" Edward rudly asked, provoking Alphonse to jab him slightly.

"Sorry for my brother's attitude sir. May I ask who you are before calling for Mr. Flamel?"

"Certainly, my boy. I am Professor Albus Dumbledore and I'm an old friend of Nicolas'."

"I'll go get him then. Be nice while I'm gone, Ed." Al cautioned before rushing off to find the eccentric alchemist.

Ed just huffed and turned his metallic gaze towards Dumbledore before saying, "Dumbledore is an English name. What are you doing in Germany?"

Dumbledore laughed and said, "My boy, we are not in Germany, we are in England. Just south of London in fact."

Ed flushed and hazily remembered when he and Alphonse appeared Nicolas _had_ been speaking to them in English. "What are you doing here then?"

"I just want to discuss a few things with an old friend."

The door to the duel room burst open and Nicolas stood there, beaming with Perenelle and Alphonse at his side, "Albus! What a wonderful day to see you! I see you've already met my young apprentince, Edward Elric, and his brother Alphonse, who is Perenelle's apprentince. How have your independent studies been going since I've seen you last?"

"Quite well, actually considering the Voldemort problem that has been rising." Dumbledore said with a nod, "Yes, I believe there were five attacks last week in fact. It seems Voldemort enjoys attacking wizards living closely to heavily muggle-populated areas."

Nicolas rose an eyebrow and said, "Edward and Alphonse are _not_ citizens of England and therefore do _not_ have any obligations to go to Hogwarts. Really Albus, you should know that beating around the bush does not work with me."

The Elric brother's eyes widened in surprise. Why would this person want them to go to a pig blemish place? Dumbledore sighed and said, "Yes, yes I apologize, Nicolas. However my first reason for this visit is to ask for help re-warding Hogwarts before the beginning of next term. They may have faded a bit, causing these strange magical accidents to happen."

Ed snorted and said, "It's not the wards, old man. It's just the Laws of Magic are quickly being replaced by the Laws of Equivilant Exchange. Just rewrite your books and stop bothering to turn objects into living creatures and vice versa. That's not equivilant and neither is the changing of the atomic mass of an object. You cannot make ten kilos of flour out of one kilo of grain."

Nicolas just slapped his forehead and muttered, "Edward, thanks to your eliquent outburst he's going to do everything to get you in Hogwarts until graduation you know. Unless...how old are you again? I don't think the subject came up."

"I'm nineteen." Ed said mentally daring the old Dumbledore to say something about his less than adult stature.

"I'm thirteen," Alphonse said with smile, "Physically and mentally anyway...but my soul is eighteen."

"See, there you go Albus, they're too old to go to Hogwarts as students. Maybe after they've had their fill of apprentincing they could teach there but until then, they have no reason to be within the walls of Hogwarts."

Albus smiled and said, "Why don't check their age with a chronos charm? I'd really like a chance to make sure."

Nicolas looked at his young apprentance and nodded with noticable restraint, "Very well."

Albus cast the spell and seperate from time and space, The Gate laughed and just...tweaked the Elric Brother's bodies a bit. Above Al a number fifteen flashed and above Ed was a number sixteen.

Nicolas sighed. He knew his ex-apprentice's mind very well. If Nicolas fought for Edward and Alphonse the boys would never be able to make it in the world do to Albus's various influences. He would have to send the boys to Hogwarts to deal with whatever inane plot Dumbledore set up. Besides, Nicolas was positive that the Elric's could deal with _anything_ Dumbledore could conjure up. That and a little divergant might give Edward more insentitive to keep his mouth shut around strangers...

--END CHAPTER--

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews! I'll be merging a few things from Manga!FMA into this story such as Alphonse's ability to transmutate without circles for one, and _possible_ manga only character appearances such as Ling, RanFan and Mei. 


	4. Diagon Meetings Part One

The Gate Misadventures

by Chara-the-Heart

Summery: Who knew The Gate had a sense of humor? Follow Ed and Al Elric's journey into a world that actually bends to complement Alchemy as they know it. A Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Marauder era XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) or Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)

* * *

Chapter Four Point One: Diagon Meetings

"I can't believe I had to take that stupid OWL exam," Ed growled as he collapsed into a chair beside his brother, "I would have failed it for sure if Nicolas hadn't fixed that time room up for us."

"Yeah, I suppose I'm fortunate that I don't have to take it until the next June." Al replied as he sipped a glass of milk beside his brother.

"I still think it's stupid that we have to go to a _public_ school. Like I need to be around a bunch of moronic teenagers." Ed huffed, frustraited with how things were going.

"Well you shouldn't have opened your mouth around the _headmaster_ of the school than Ed." Al said with a chuckle.

"I don't like that Dumbledore. He reminds me of an old, insane version of Mustang. I saw the way he was trying to get us to go to that school of his. He probably is going to get a bunch of brownnosers to butt into our lives so we'll do what _he_ wants us to do in life."

Alphonse chuckled at his older brother's rant and finally suggested, "You should make your own friends then. I'm sure there will be _some_ people at Hogwarts that will be able handle the insanity that follows you everywhere."

"Anyone who calls me short will be instantly put on my List of People's Asses I Have To Kick." Ed said, absently drinking from his orange juice glass.

"Good news Alphonse! Today your school supply list came in so we can go get your things in Diagon Alley." Nicolas said as he stepped into the kitchen.

"What about me?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Well as a sixth year you wan't know what classes you're qualified to take until the beginning of the school year. So I just want you to get all the OWL level course books availible in the courses you're interested in."

Ed looked at the list of courses and snorted distainfully, "You can take Diviniation off the list as well as Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Those classes are useless to me."

"Alright then,we'd better get going," Nicolas said, leading them to the fireplace. Ed had experianced the floo network before since the bedrooms and the kitchen were connected to each other but he _really_ didn't like to travel that way.

"Master Flamel? Can't we just take a train to this place. Or _walk_ I really don't like using that 'floof' travel..."

Nicolas contemplated what Ed said for a moment before nodding and saying, "Yes, that wouldn't be a problem I suppose...I haven't taken my Ford out in a while and it might be nice to catch some fresh air on the expressway..."

"You can drive?" Ed asked, slightly interested.

"Somewhat." Nicolas replied with a grin. Ed felt a shiver go down his spine...

Vrooom! Ed flinched when yet another car zoomed past Nicolas' car on the road. It was quite a sight to see for the non-magical populous watching the three passangers put-put their way down the highway at twenty miles per hour in authentic Model T Ford...in black of course. "Can't we go faster, Nicolas?" Ed groaned after another horn blared at them before the car passed with the obvious sound of laughter.

"No can do, Edward. This is the top speed for my automobile and it's much safer mind you. We'll be near the Leaky Couldron in no time at all."

Nicolas finally pulled into a parking spot and led the Elrics down a few blocks until the trio reached the enterence of a run-down looking pub with a wooden sign above it bearing the name The Leaky Cauldron above the doorway.

Nicolas reached for the handle of the door to open it before he paused and abruptly began to chuckle, "You know boys, this outing presents a great oppertunity to put your language skills to test. I personally think the two of you are mature enough to shop for supplied without me acting as a chaperone. What I would like the two of you to do is get all your school supplies in addition to the supplies you need for your apprentinceship studies and your trial is to do it all without reverting to German. That and I'd like you each to do your apprentinceship shopping seperately. If you two can manage this you'll recieve seven extra free study days before you have to leave for Hogwarts."

The thought of that many free study days in such a short amount of time between then and the day of departure to Hogwarts was enough to make both brother's eyes gleam and with only the slightest bit of hesitation Ed and Al agreed to meet Nicolas' challange.

The two brothers entered the dimly lit pub, Ed one step ahead of Al, and cautiously glanced around for any sign of an enterence to a marketplace of some kind. Seeing nothing obvious Ed strode intently over to where a barkeeper stood behind a counter and with his Ametres/German accent lacing his words said, "Give us direction to the Diagon Ally, would you? Need to get classwork supplies."

"Certainly young man. Are you shopping for Drumstrang supplies while in England?" the bald middle aged man asked.

""No, we're looking for Hogwarts things." Al replied with a charming smile.

"Oh that's wonderful. I myself was a Gryffindor when I was at Hogwarts. What house are you two boys in?"

Ed blinked, confused by the question and replied, "We live at Master Flamel's house."

"No, you've misunderstood me. There are four seperate dorms within Hogwarts: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. While at Hogwarts the students stay in one of the four houses."

Ed shrugged and said, "I like the name Ravenclaw."

Al laughed and added, "And the name Hufflepuff sounds furry and warm."

"Ravenclaw prizes intelligence and booksmarts above everything while Hufflepuff prizes hard work and loyalty. As fot the other two, Gryffindor prizes bravery and daring in it's students while Slytherin prizes ambition and cunning minds."

Al laughed again and said, "Big brother is a Slythendor then since he is daring and cunning. But he works hard and prizes learning so he could be a Ravenpuff. All togeather he is a Gryffaravenpufftherin. He is a Hogwart."

"Don't call me pig pimple!"

The amused barkeeper led the flamel-emblemed brothers to a back alley wnd tapped a quick succession of bricks, revealing an archway into Diagon Ally for the boys.

If the two haden't already been seasoned by the magical world their jaws probably would have dropped at the sight of the bustling magical marketplace. Ed and Al thanked the barkeeper and rushed threw the arch before Ed tapped Al on the shoulder and said, "Let's look at our lists to deside how we should shop Al."

His younger brother nodded and the two gave a look over their lists of supplies before Ed finally spoke up, "First we should probably get uniforms, then we should get study supplies like books and quills followed by hardware like scales, measureing glasses and cauldrons. After that you can get your apprentinceship supplies and I can get the textbooks and enchanted objects I need. We can meet at that ice cream parlour after we finish doing that and then we can leave to find Master Flamel."

Al nodded in excitement and said, "Right! Let's go do it then brother!"

End Chapter Four Point One

* * *

OMG! Thank you so much for your reviews! I (heart) you all for taking the time to write them! Next chapter will likely be up this weekend so look forward to it! 


	5. Diagon Meetings Part Two

The Gate Misadventures

by Chara-the-Heart

Summery: Who knew The Gate had a sense of humor? Follow Ed and Al Elric's journey into a world that actually bends to complement Alchemy as they know it. A Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Marauder era XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) or Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)

* * *

_**Chapter Four Point Two: Diagon Meetings**_

It was quite a sight to see for the manager of Florish and Blotts to watch the two teenage 'punks' with long hair scouring his bookshelves while looking over every tome for every advanced class in of Hogwarts from years Five threw Seven.

"Look at this book Ed! It has fifty chapters on how iron effects magic!" Al said, handing a thick book bound in actual iron casing to his amused older brother.

"This one has thirteen chapters on how the number thirteen is used to make a spell more poweful," Ed said with a chuckle, "Maybe I should get it for Arithmacy class..."

"This is so exciting, Ed! Look a book about magical cats! Mostly it talks about kneazles and nundus..." Al gushed as he shoved a relativelly thin book under Ed's face, "Can I get a cat? The list says I can bring one if I have one!"

Ed groaned and said, "Fine. You can get a cat, but it better not have long fur or a nasty attitude or you will have to take it back!"

The squeal of delight from Al was enough to make more than one passerby assume he was a girl. He latched onto Ed in a tight hug and joyfully exclaimed, "Thank you, thank you, thank you brother! This makes me happier than you can even imagine!"

"I can guess...Listen, you get the cat while we get our apprentinceship supplies. I need to find a place that sells enchanted crystals and a book called _Kpachuiu Cкала_."

The owner of the bookstore began to cough, sputter and generally make a ruckus, causing both brothers look up at him in concern, "Are you alright sir?" Al questioned.

The man looked to his left and right before leaning in and hissing, "_That_ book is currently housed in a store in Knockturn Alley called The Ink Pot. You shouldn't go after it though. That book has been enchanted by Nicolas Flamel himself to ensure no one but a true alchemist could touch it!"

Ed laughed and said, "Draw a map to that bookshop then strorekeeper! I believe I'm the sort that book is for!"

"Brother, I need to get my cat and things for my healing potions. I'll meet you soon at the ice cream parlour, okay?" Al said with an excited smile, thinking fond thoughts of the cat he would soon have.

"Alright Al. Don't talk to anyone suspicious!" Ed shouted warningly as Al paid for his books and rushed down the road a bit to where a petshop stood. Ed sighed in slight exasperation and followed his younger brother's lead, buying his books, taking the directions to the other store and he headed off to Knockturn Alley.

Knockturn Alley was less crowded than Diagon Alley and Ed liked it better, despite it's shabby and creepy appearance. _'Ink Pot...where's the Ink Pot...seven stores in, turn left at the split and it's the fourth shop on the right huh?'_ Focusing on his destination and the paper in his hand, Ed didn't see the person walking towards him until the collision occurred.

"Oof. Ugh. Watch where you're going you filthy Gryffindor. You've soiled my clothes with your body and my eyes with your disgusting appearance." The voice was a girl's but that didn't stop Ed from looking up and glaring at her.

His eyes widened and in a stupour gasped, "Gier!"

The girl sneered at him and said, "That had better not have been an insult you little worm. I happen to be Bellatrix Black."

Ed coughed and said, "No, sorry, you just look like someone I knew once long ago. I am going to The Ink Pot. My name is Edward Elric."

"Hmph, like I care. Watch where you flash those colors you stupid firstie Gryffindor." Brllatrix said with a glare.

Ed glared right back and with fire in his eyes he growled, "Not first year. I'll be a sixth year and I'm not a Gryffindor. I haven't been uh...the word is seperated I think?...I haven't been seperated into a house yet."

Bellatrix cocked an eyebrow and with a sneer muttered, "Indeed then? Watch where you walk _petite_ Edward. You may run into someone not as _kindhearted_ as I am."

With that she turned from him and glided away like a great cloaked bird. Ed snorted and headed off back to his journey of looking for The Ink Pot. _'I bet petite is an insult about my height. Next peson to say that'll meet my fist.'_

Meanwhile Al had finally found the perfect kitten. It was gray and had pale, silvery tipped paws and eerie green eyes. He found the name Arudo to be a good match for him. Arudo quickly found Al's shoulder to be a perfect perch and they happily traveled into the Apothecary for Al to find his potion supplies.

It was cool and dark inside the shop and different scents permiated the air. The stacks, barrels and bundles of ingrediants wern't very cataloged so with very little self preservation he approached a young teenager about his own age with black hair and beetle black eye, "Excuse me? Will you please help me find these ingrediants?"

The boy turned his head to look over at him and with a scowl asked, "And why should I help you? What would you be able to do for me in return?"

Al smiled, "Nothing I think but if you ask me to do something I can attempt to try it."

The other boy sighed in slight frustraition and said, "Fine, show me your supply list and I'll show you where the ingrediants are. I'll think of something for you to do for me later."

Al nodded and handed the helpful student his list after reading it over the boy looked up in curiosity and said, "These ingrediants arn't part of the potions in the fifth year curriculum. What in the world are you using them for?"

Al just smiled wider and said, "They are for my apprentionship. I am being trained to be a Healer Alchemist and these potions are a big step in the prosess."

The boy smiled for the first time since Al had met him, "Really? An alchemist is that it? I want to be a healer who owns his own medical practice actually. I sort of enjoy making cure potions and learning spells that I need. I asked my school nurse is she would let me see how she healed people but she had to take it to Dumbledore and he denied my request because I was only a second year."

"I met Dumbledore this summer when he came to my master's house. He convinced her and her husband that my brother and I should go to his school for a while. I admit I am nervous though. I haven't been to a real school since I was nine...My name is Alphonse, by the way. Alphonse Elric. Most people call me Al."

The boy nodded in greeting and said, "And my name is Severus Snape. Tell me about your apprentinceship while we get your supplies, would you Alphonse?"

The slightly taller boy nodded in agreement and before five minutes had passed the two were chatting in a cheerful (and excited) manner to the amusement to the Apothecary owner. It was about time someone came along who _didn't_ harass his favorite coustomer.

Outside the shop two boys were swaggering along with two others following quietly in their wake. "Well, what do you want to do now, Padfoot? I've been bored since Lily ditched us..."

"Well we could always go to Gambol & Japes. I here they have a new stock of dungbombs and a new product I'd love to try on Snivellus, an Ever-Bashing Boomerang."

"Speaking of Snivellus look what I see here." James Potter had a not so hidden look of superiority on his face as he beaconed his friends over to the window of the Apothecary. Inside the building Snape was cheerfully talking to a person in a green coat with a black symbol of a serpent cross with a winged crown above. The person had a silver cat on his/her shoulder and seemed to be enjoying the company of the infamous greasy bastard.

"I don't think I've seen that kid at Hogwarts before, have you Padfoot?" James asked as he looked suspiciously at the duo.

"No, but it's obvious to me he's a Slytherin. Who else would _willingly_ spend time with old Snivelly." Sirius commented, "Trust me guys, that guy is a true Slytherin threw and threw."

This comment was meaningfully shattered when the kid picked up a furry black rabbit (the store owner's pet) and proceeded to coo at it and cuddle it.

"Right Sirius," Remus said with a sigh, "If that kid's a 'true Slytherin' then you two are You-Know-Who's left and right hand men."

"Don't even joke about that!" The two dark haired Gryffindor's shouted as they attempted to shake him out of his corrupted senses.

"Maybe he's just a nice person," Peter quietly suggested, "I mean...there are some people around who can get along nicely with anyone they meet."

"Yeah right Peter. If you're going to say something say something meaningful," James said with a snort, "All I know is _that kid_ is chummy with Snivellus and that means we have a new target as the Maruders. He'll see being mates with him is hazardous to his reputation an take off before the first week of school. I can guarantee it. They're coming out, let's scram!"

The four friends dashed away down the road and disappeared just as Severus and Alphonse exited the store, "I need to go and meet my brother now. I hope to see you at Hogwarts when I go there, we could make potions together and you could meet my brother Ed. I think you two would get along great!"

"I'll keep that in mind, Alphonse. It was interesting to have met you." Severus said and after he said his farewell went down to Florish and Blotts to look at potions books.

Alphonse was sitting in the ice cream store for only a few minutes before Edward crashed in and settled down in a chair beside him, "Well today was interesting. I think I met Lust's double today. Name's Bellatrix and has a horrible snobby attitude."

"I made a friend in the Apothecary today. His name is Severus and he is really nice. He want's to be a healer after he graduates." Al said with a smile.

"Hmph, just make sure he dosn't mess with you. Let's go find Master Flamel now. The smell of this ice cream is making me sick."

Al laughed and the two disappeared back into The Leaky Cauldron, their time in Diagon Alley feeling strangely meaningful.

END CHAPTER FOUR POINT TWO

* * *

Again thanks for the reviews and I hoped you enjoyed this two-part chapter! 


	6. The Challange

The Gate Misadventures

by Chara-the-Heart

Summery: Who knew The Gate had a sense of humor? Follow Ed and Al Elric's journey into a world that actually bends to complement Alchemy as they know it. A Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Marauder era XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) or Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)

* * *

_Chapter Five: The Challange_

The morning of the Elric's departure to Hogwarts came quickly and that morning it wasn't really a rush of manic packing and chaos seeing as Ed and Al had everything ready early on. But al was feeling nervous. His brother _had_ matured a bit from their time apart from each other but was still sensitive to his height and any mention of it caused furious trmper-rants and physical violents and Alphonse didn't want Ed to isolate himself on the first week in school. But what could he do about it? Unless he could convince his brother to cool off he'd probably beat up half the people in the school!

So finally Al decided to bite the bullet and confront his brother. "Big brother. I want to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Al?" Ed asked as he pulled on his red cloak.

"I want you to promise to me that you won't lose your temper if any of the kids on the train call you small." Al said in a serious voice.

"Why not!? I have every right to pound them for insulting me!" Ed growled as he clenched his fists.

Al sighed, "Brother. Think about this logically for a moment. You are actually nineteen despite your appearance. Would it really be _that satisfying_ for you to beat up thirteen year olds?"

Ed stopped and pondered for a moment, "What about people in my grade and higher then?"

Al cocked an eyebrow and asked, "So you'd beat up a sixteen year old? At least stay patient with them for a week or so, would you? I know you can do it and this way everyone won't think you're a jerk right off the start."

"Fine, I won't lose my temper or beat the crap out of anyone who insinuates to the fact that I am in anyway small. But only for a week. After that my vengence will be swift, painful and possibly involve shattering bones."

'_And by then maybe I'll convince most of the people over there to not mention it._' Alphonse smiled at his older brother and said, "Thank you. Now let's bring down our things so we can go to the Train Station."

At Kings Cross Station Ed looked skepticlly at the wall in front of him. "So I just run _threw_ the wall? It dosn't open up like at Diagon Alley?"

Nicolas nodded, "That's right. Now while at Hogwarts I know you'll be busy but I still want you to do your research on the magical philosopher's stone so send me a report biweekly on your progress, understand?"

"I understand. Come on Al. Let's hurl ourselves into a wall..." Ed positioned his cart and dashed into the red brick seperating platforms Nine and Ten, aiming directly for the three quarters part. Heaven forbid he end up on Platform Nine and a Third...

The train was the most rediculous shade of red Edward had seen in his life. It was bright, gaudy and very noticable. '_And here I thought wizards __**liked**__ to be hidden from the world._'

"Wow, brother. That train's the same color as your coat." Alphonse said as he stepped up from behind his brother.

"It is not. My coat is a darker red. Let's get on it then. I don't want to be forced to sit in a section with a bunch of wierdos." Ed said and he pushed his way onto the train.

"Watch where you're going you idiot first year." A student of about sixteen huffed at Ed, causing his blood to boil.

"Why don't you watch where _you're_ going you lumbering-"

"Ed! Remember your promise." Al said with a frown.

Ed growled and stomped away towards an empty compartment. He slid open the door and sat down in a seat giving off angry waves of energy. '_Why did I make that promise!? I can't stand these annoying brats! How the hell will they respect me if they think they can talk freely about how they are unnaturally tall!?_'

Al came into the compartment and sat across from Ed. He could practically feel the thoughts radiating off his brother, "Big brother, don't worry about how other people will treat you. Just show them how smart you are and people will think positivelly of you."

Ed sighed in frustration as he looked out the window of the train. All those kids, some laughing, some crying. There where so many expressions of various degrees of innocense. Even the cruel and forlone faces still had slight glimmers of light in their eyes. The train pulled from the station as Ed finaly replied to his younger brother's statement.

"I'm starting to wish I hadn't made that promise. If people don't like me because I can beat the tar out of them it's their problem. Why should I care if they like me anyway? As soon as I learn all I can about magic alchemy I'm going back home for good. Maybe... I could give up the knowlage gained from this world as equivilancy. It would be like taking part of my life away...but then I could see my...real friends again..."

"You miss Mr. Mustang then?"

"Why would I miss that bastard!? I'm talking about, um--Winry, and uh Russel and Fletcher. Why would I miss _anyone_ from the military?" Ed said with a growl, "They're all a bunch of psychos: Armstrong, Hawkeye, Havoc and _especially_ Mustang."

Alphonse was laughing at his brother's comment when the door to the compartment suddenly swung open, revealing to Al the same dark haired boy he had met at Diagon Alley earlier the previous month. "May I sit here? Nowhere else around has room."

"Hi Severus! It's me, Alphonse. From the Potions Shop, remember?" Alphonse greeted cheerily.

He blinked in surprise for a moment before smiling slightly and nodding, "Oh yes, I remember you. Who's this?"

Alphonse beamed a bit and said, "Severus, this is my older brother, Edward. He's entering sixth year at Hogwarts."

Severus nodded his head in greeting as he sat down beside Alphonse and said, "It's nice to meet you. How where the OWLS? Are they really as bad as people make them out to be?"

Ed shurugged and said, "Just review what you know and go into the test with a calm head. It's not really all that bad. Just a few old geezerish folks breathing down your back as you work."

"What are you interested in becoming after you leave Hogwarts?" Severus asked curiously, "Alphonse mentioned he would be a healer alchemist."

Ed nodded and went into what Al privately called 'lecture mode', "Oh, my brother and I are already great dueling alchemists. What I want to do is travel a bit, and eventually learn eastern alchemy: that art is partiqularly tricky since the Chinese have found a way to connect five elements together. wood, fire, earth, metal and water before cycling again. Since my life will likely be spent reasearching such things it would be beneficial for me to become a Leval 10 Unspeakable."

"That's interesting," Severus said with a nod, "At least you two have higher asperations than most people around here. Potter, this git I know, is so unclouth all he wants to do is become an auror until the war ends and then play Quidditch for the rest of his life."

Ed remembered several books explaining the flying sport and he snorted, "You'd never catch me playing such a lame sport. The rules are nonsence and from what I've read Quidditch players lose their intellagence due to too many blows to the head."

Severus laughed but Alphonse was appalled, "Big brother! Don't say things like that! Master Flamel told me that Mr. Nicolas played quidditch and _his_ intelligance isn't lost."

"Maybe not, but my Master is still an insane geezer!" Ed replied, intending to add more but the train compartment slid open again, electing a groan of annoyance from Severus. Four boys stood in the doorway, two with black hair and two with brown.

"Get lost, Potter. Black. Nobody wants you around here." Severus was sneering at them.

"Now, now. Bon't be rude Snivellus," the boy with messier black hair and glasses said, "We're just here to greet these unknown faces."

Alphonse stood and bowed politelly at the four, "Hello. My name is Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward. But, could you please not call Severus that name? It was very rude of you to say that."

"Whatever," the bespecled boy said, his mind warning him not to be falling for a Slytherin's trap.

The other three were focused on the diminuative looking blond boy in red. Trying to be friendly Sirius asked with a mocking almost bark-like laugh, "Hey you're pretty short for being the older brother arn't you?"

Ed was very close to begin his usual ranting explosion but remembered his promise to Alphonse in the nick of time and instead smirked at Sirius and cooly retorted, "I might be short but you're ugly and I still have time to grow."

"_BROTHER_!" Alphonse shouted, as Severus laughed in the background at the expression on Sirius' face, "If you're rude to people its just as bad as you shouting and waving your fists!"

"Well I can't help it Al," Ed said with a glare, "I have to focus my energy somewhere and its eather going to be a short rant and beating once in a while or a long drawn out insult!"

By now James was highly suspicious and Sirius was highly insulted. "Watch your backs Elrics. Earning the wrath of the Marauders is not a good thing?"

Ed quirked his eyebrow, "Oh? So you lot are Marauders? Rovers in a quest of booty or plunder? Plundererers? Ones who pillage? Good to know. If things dissappear while we're at school we'll know who did it. So get lost land pirates. I don't like criminals too much."

Flames crackled in the eyes of two of the Gryffindors as they left and after the door was slammed shut Ed looked over at a chuckling Severus and asked, "Is everyone at this school that charming at first meetings?"

Alphonse just sighed in frustraition. Why did his brother always have to come off as a jerk? Maybe his challange wasn't such a good idea after all...

END CHAPTER FIVE

* * *

Woohoo! Thank you for all your reviews everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next up is what you've all been waiting for! Where will Ed and Al be sorted!? Stick around to find out! 


	7. The Spirit in The Hat

The Gate Misadventures

by Chara-the-Heart

Summery: Who knew The Gate had a sense of humor? Follow Ed and Al Elric's journey into a world that actually bends to complement Alchemy as they know it. A Fullmetal Alchemist crossover! Marauder era XP

Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist (Hiromu Arakawa) or Harry Potter(J.K. Rowling)

* * *

_Chapter Six: The Spirit in The Hat_

As any student or professor at Hogwarts could attest to, Albus Dumbledore was known to be a very, very eccentric person. This oddness was only a part of his surface of course. Below the lemon drop cravings, brightly colored robes and irrational fondness for socks he was just human like everyone else and had both complicated and uncomplicated ideas. Take his views on Hogwarts students for example. He isn't intentionally cruel but deep in his mind Dumbledore filed his students into the same steriotypes their house's set up for them. Gryffindors would always be brave and daring, Hufflepuffs would always be cushy and lovable, Ravenclaws were always brimming with intelligence and Slytherins were misguided with destrctive ambitions in life.

That was how Dumbledore truely saw his students and it fell into his job to encourage Gryffindors to be daring (by encouraging their 'youthfull' pranks), to help the Hufflepuffs who needed him (by giving them the most motherly Head of House, though she could be flaky at times and forget about their problems) to nurture the minds of the Ravenclaws (who got unlimited access to tutorials lead by teachers so they would never fall behind) and to deter Slytherins from their often destructive ambitions (by stalling on requests they made to him to see their true selfs exposed, even if it took years).

But Dumbledore was becoming worried for a certain student. War had been quietly building for years now and it had only been the past year that it was finally reaching its boiling point. Voldemort's forces were strong enough to go out attacking and killing many people. People like James Potter's aunt and uncle.

The young Gryffindor had been visiting them as he always did in the summer months when his cousin, William had attacked, tourtured and killed his parents on orders from his Dark Lord as an initiation. Will had been a Ravenclaw while his parents (and every other Potter) had been a Gryffindor. James had been rescued by some Aurors in the nick of time but the damage to James' psych had already been dealt. From that summer day in James' eyes every non-Gryffindor would be a person not to be trusted--especially if they were a Slytherin.

Albus was positive that at least one of the Elric brother's would be sorted into Gryffindor, after all, it _was_ the school house with the most positive reputation and the sorting hat always took into consideration the house requests of the students. With such determaned eyes how could the two brother's not be brave? They would be good for the moral of the school. But then again the two were the alchemic apprentices of the Flamel's so it was equally true that they could be sorted into Ravenclaw, but that wouldn't change his plan a bit.

But he was threw with speculating. The students were finally arriving at the school and all the new first years and arrivals would be sorted into their new 'homes'. What he didn't know was that this sorting would be known as the most memorable Sorting Ceremony Hogwarts would have for years to come.

Inside the Threshial drawn carrages Edward was finally getting some peace and quiet after a long stream of kids had come by on the train to take a peek at the two new brothers.

"Finally those brats can't annoy me anymore." Edward stated with relief flooding his voice.

"You and Alphonse are German, right? Severus asked curiously and the two nodded.

"I've noticed you speak pretty good english now compared to how you spoke it early last month when we met, Alphonse. What happened to change your understanding of English? Did you have to take a potion?"

The two brothers seemed to deflate and in a simultaneous monotonus voice they said, "Master Flamel forces us not to revert back to German."

To clarify Alphonse added, "They only taught us and spoke to us in English for the past month to prepare us for Hogwarts. We've picked up the language quickly thanks to that but we still have problems translating words at times."

"Take this as an example," Ed said with a sigh, "'Thunder and lightning' dosn't sound as forceful as growling '_donner und blitz_'. Wow is _that_ Pigpimple!?"

Alphonse was about to reprimind him about calling the school his 'affectionate' nickname for it when he too saw the looming, brightly lit castle. "Wow! That place is amazing! It's beautiful!"

Severus smirked a little and said, "You shoud see it from the inside. I'll see you two after you get sorted. Hope you aim for Slytherin, that's my house."

Alphonse nodded positivelly and as Severus left the carriage said, "I'll be sure to aim for it then!"

"Misters Elric?" a voice cut threw the crowd and the two looked up to see a stern looking woman who looked like a cross between Riza Hawkeye and Maes Hughes. Her lips were pursed in displeasure, "Why are you two out of uniform?"

Alphonse handed the woman a note and bowed politely saying, "I apologize if it wasn't clarified. Headmaster Dumbledore has given us permission to wear our clothing to seperate us as apprentices, ma'am."

The professor loosened her stern gaze as she heard his explination, paused to read the note and nodded, "Very well then. You two will stand along side the first years and will be sorted after they are, youngest to oldest. I welcome you to Hogwarts. I am Professor McGonagall and will be your Transfiguration Teacher."

"I'm sure I'll like your class, Professor McGonagall, since it is similar to alchemy," Alphonse said with an excited smile. She in turn smiled at the Elric in the green coat as she sent the two brothers in to stand alongside the eleven year old first years.

Their brightly colored clothing drew attention from all around the Great Hall but the two easily brushed it off. They had been stared at for the entire train journey so how should this be different? Professor McGonagall then set out a three legged stool and put a ragged old hat on top of it. Edward nearly jumped out of his skin when it began to sing. There was a soul bound into a _hat!?_ And here he thought Al had it bad in the armor. At least he could walk around on his own.

"As equal-minded fabric  
I have no right to judge  
Whether you're a shrewd old Riddle  
Or a just and jovial Fudge.  
Your character is your choice  
Your house is up to you  
You may be brave or smart  
Or kind or cunning too.  
I'm just a hat  
And nothing more  
But brains and hearts  
That stuff is yours.  
So be kind to all people  
Be happy where you are  
And as for all the others  
From you they are not far.  
Whether Hufflepuff or Slytherin,  
Ravenclaw or Gryffindor  
All of you are people  
Wizards, witches, nothing more.  
So set me up atop your head  
You have nothing to fear  
Just look way deep inside your heart  
Your character is here!"

Everyone in the Great Hall applauded the Sorting Hat's performance and Professor McGonagall took out a long list with the names of incoming students written on it. Tension built all the way from "Auld, Lewis" (Hufflepuff) down to "Yestrick, Scyril" (Ravenclaw) and by the time she had reached the end the silent whispers about the two mysterious new students had reached a decible of summer insects, humming in the trees.

Professor McGonagall rolled up the list of first year names and once again addressed the crowd of Hogwarts staff and students, "As you all can see, we have two special guests joining us this year. The Elric brothers are the alchemy apprentices to Nicolas and Perenelle Flamel and have graciouslly agreed to join us this year and hopfully more years in the future. They will now be sorted into their appropriate houses."

There was a polite scattering of applause as she loudly announced, "Elric, Alphonse!" and she kindly beaconed the somewhat startled Al towards the stool.

Somewhat hesitantly Al approached the hat and carefully placed it on his head, the Great Hall vanishing behind the tattered brown cloth of the hat, '_Can you hear me, sir_?' He mentally questioned.

'_Fascinating. You have led a truly amazing life young Mr. Elric_,' The hat responded, '_And you are one of the first to realize I am a soul bonded to this earth. Not from your amazing eyes but from personal experiance_.'

'_What's your name_?"

'_You may call me Patrick __Gruffudd__. Now then, let me get around to sorting you. I see that you are both very brave and bold as well as loyal and hard working. You arequite a prodogy to be able to learn alchemy at such a young age, no matter who your father was and you are just as cunning and goal oriented as that older brother of yours. Now my only question to you would be, what house would you like to be in?_'

'_I'd like to be with my friend Severus in Slytherin if you don't mind that Mr. Gruffudd_.'

Patrick actually laughed out loud, startling the crowd gathered around him and Alphonse, '_You sure would change the reputation of that house of serpents forever! Very well, Alphonse Elric. Have fun in the house of--'_ "SLYTHERIN!"

Amongst the applause for the new member of the emerald house the voice of James Potter could be heard shouting from Gryffindor's table, "I _knew_ it! That kid has the face of _**pure evil**_!!"

This outburst caused many people to begin questioning the sanity of said quidditch player.

"Mister Potter, settle down," Professor McGonagall scolded before finally anouncing her final name for that evening, "Elric, Edward!"

Amongst a scattering of applause Ed confidantly marched over to the ratty old sorting hat, placed it on his head and proptly thought, '_Put me in Slytherin then. We don't have all night and I'm getting hungry_.'

'_Settle down Mr. Elric. I woun't be able to make such a demend possible before asking this: why Slytherin?_'

'_Because my brother got sent there. We always stick together. If you try and seperate us I'll turn you into a dishrag._'

'_My, my how loyal you are to your brother, Edward Elric,'_ the hat said in an amused tone of thought, '_Loyal and such a dedication to hard work as well. No, I don't think you'd suit the house of Slytherin at all. Instead you should be in--_'

"You wouldn't dare," Edward hissed in German, frightening a few students in his immediate visinity.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Edward snapped. The hat didn't count in his promice to Alphonse, "I'll set you on fire you damned rag!"

Luckily Alphonse was near enough to his brother to stop him, "Don't hurt him, brother! He probably has a good reason for putting you in Hufflepuff!"

"That's not good enough! That rag is tinder for seperating us!"

Alphonse gave Ed a very sad expression, "But if you hurt him he will be unbound to this life. You wouldn't even do that to 45!"

Ed groaned and said, "Fine then, Al. I won't hurt him. I'll just turn him into a sock."

"If you do that I'll tell Nicolas that you've been skipping out on your research time to learn about forbidden magic." Alphonse warned.

Ed grumbled a little but finally put his wand away, "Fine, but I'll be having a chat with you later about this conversation."

Edward then turned towards the Hufflepuff table and looked at the yellow and black striped ties that seperated them as badgers. Not wanting to feel odd wearing 'wrong colors' he simply transmutated his cloak from red into a black one with a yellow flamel emblazened on the back of it. He then turned to glare at the Slytherin table and said with a growl, "If I hear at anytime that any harm has come onto my little brother I'll beat you until even the healers at St. Mungo's won't be able to restore you completely."

As Ed sat next to a worried looking first year Victor Crabbe hesitantly glanced over at his best friend, Gordon Goyal and muttered, "I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be cushy."

That night at the Welcoming Feast no one seemed to notice that Albus Dumbledores eyes did not twinkle knowingly once throughout the night.

END CHAPTER SIX!

* * *

Yes, I know this is shocking and amazing! BUT: I do have my reasons for each of the Elric's being placed where they are. Please don't send in complaints because their houses will not change. Next update will probbably be this weekend so be sure to put down your copies of "Deathly Hollows" to check for an update! 


End file.
